Reborn
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: She had thought she had died. She had thought that she would be in hell. She was wrong. -NO FLUFF, NO YURI!-


Reborn

-Viola's POV-

I feel stupid.

I feel stupid for trusting Ellen.

I thought Ellen was my friend. I thought Ellen was my only friend. I trusted her, and how does she repay me?

She just takes away everything I owned & loved. She took my body, she took my father, and she took my memories.

We agreed to switch bodies, only for a day, but she ends up taking my body instead. Than she just let's my father, my only family, kill me for her own amusement.

It felt horrible... It felt horrible to die... It felt horrible to be killed by my own father.

I couldn't even say goodbye...

All of sudden out the darkness, this heavy atmosphere I felt someone standing above me. From this presence it was not Ellen.

"Onee-chan. It's alright now onee-chan. You can wake up now."

This voice was different from Ellen, this voice sounded sweet, and innocent, and it sounded warm. I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise, I was not blinded by darkness, I had my sight back again. I found myself in a soft & warm bed; under silky sheets. I looked at my hand and I realized that I had my body back. I couldn't believe it. How did this happen? How did I get it back?

"Thank goodness your awake, onee-chan."

I turned to my right, and before my eyes, there was a small girl, brown hair, & emerald green eyes that was like mine who was no more than 5. She wore a dress that was similar to Ellen's only her dress was all white & silver and she had a single pink bow on her chest; in her hair was a flower clip on each side, I think it was called a cherry blossom. "Did you have a good rest, onee-san?" she asked with a smile. The only thing I did was just stare at her and nod my head. Finally I sat myself up still having my eyes on the child. I looked around saw that the room I was in was similar to Ellen's.

I felt my neck, and I noticed my throat wasn't burning like fire anymore.

"Whe-where am I?" I asked the little girl, happy to hear my own voice. "You don't know?" the little girl asked, "Your in your room onee-chan." "I am?" "Yeah, you were here for the past couple of days. You were tossing and turning too. Was onee-chan having a bad dream?" I looked down to my hands. I did not know what to tell her. I did not want to scare her, scar her for life. "Well..." I said softly, "You can call it a nightmare." I said to her. The child looked at me with curious eyes. I bet she could tell that my eyes had sadness in them.

I couldn't... I couldn't tell her that horrible nightmare. That horrible event...

I couldn't tell her about Ellen... No I could not... There was nothing but silence between us. We both said nothing. Until...

"What's onee-chan's name?"

I picked up my head and I looked in her eyes. I than let out a small smile. "My name is Viola sweetie." I simply said to her. She tilted her head slightly to the right. "Vi...o...la..." she said, "Viola-neechan?" I nodded my head in response. "How about you? What's your name sweetheart?" I asked all curious. She smiled back at me and said: "My name is Sakura." She said. "Sakura?" I said, "That's a beautiful name." I said to girl name Sakura. She blushed and turned her away slightly, causing myself to giggle. "Hey! I know what will cheer you up, Viola-neechan!" Sakura said. I tilted my head all confused. "There's a really beautiful garden outside, with all kinds of flowers." At first I did not know what to say, but the only that came to my mind was: "That sounds like fun."

I removed the covers and as I thought, I had my legs back. I stood up from the bed. When I tried to walk, I felt my legs give in and I feel to the ground. "Viola-neechan!" Sakura cried out running to my side. "Sorry, but can you lend a hand?" I asked politely, "Of course." She said putting my arm around her around her small shoulders. She helped me up off the floor and we both walked towards the door. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful field of flowers; white, red, blue, yellow, and other flowers that I had never seen before. I turned back to see the door to my room. It was strange to see a door with nothing behind it. The door slowly shut and I saw a golden nameplate with my name on it; I have to admit it was pretty strange. I was snapped out of thought when Sakura sat me down in the middle of the field.

"What do you think, Viola-neechan?" she asked me, "Isn't it beautiful?" "Yes." I said to her, "All of these flowers are beautiful. Do you come here often?" She nodded her head to me in. "I come up here with mommy and daddy, and we would have picnics here!" "Do you stay with your parents?" I asked the little one. I noticed that her bright smile had changed to a melancholy expression. "What's wrong?" I asked very concerned. "Mommy & daddy went to heaven, so I don't see them anymore." She said to me sadly. She looked like she was about to cry. I didn't know what to do. This kind of thing reminded of the time of how Ellen was when she wanted to see her mother & father.

So I did what I always did with Ellen. I put my arms around the small child and I gently rubbed her back. She froze up at first, but after a while she began to relax within my arms. I suddenly heard a bell ring in the distance. "I have to go now." Sakura said, "What do you mean?" I asked. I let go of her to let her stand up. "When the bell rings, that means I have to go." Sakura said. I looked down to the flowers with sad eyes. "Oh, I see." I said. I was said; I was hoping I would have talked with her a little bit more. It's strange, I've only just met her and yet I feel like we have known each other all of our lives.

"It'll be okay Viola-neechan!" she said with a gleeful smile, "I'll come back! I promise!"

I looked at her, and than I let out a smile. "Well than, I guess I'll see you soon." I said to her. Sakura nodded her head and with a smile she waved goodbye, and skipped through the field towards where the bell came from. This child was the complete opposite of Ellen. Being with her made me forget all of the pain I've been through. I really do hope she comes back, I want to learn more about her.

I...want to be her friend...

-End Of Reborn-


End file.
